


I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clueless Gerard, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: When Mikey goes missing while on tour, Gerard searches in what he believes, is the last place his brother would be.





	

Mikey was absolutely, undeniably, nowhere to be found. Gerard had up-turned every table, had looked in every dressing room and bathroom, he had even checked the sound booth and the vendors surrounding the venue. He knew that the venue was huge and that there were a shit ton of bands and security and people and potheads there, but Mikey had completely disappeared. Gerard had talked to every member of his band, every member he could find of the neighboring bands, and any security member who didn’t glare in his direction. As Gerard rounded another corner of the seemingly endless tour bus lot he came nose-to-nose with Ray.

“Woah dude!” Ray said, placing a hand on Gerard’s chest to keep him from ramming into him.

“Hey, have you seen him?”

“No, have you talked to Patrick or Pete?”

“No, where are they at?”

“I thought their bus was over by the- uhm- the backstage entrance.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go over there. I hope he’s okay.”

“Your brother is okay Gerard, he’s just been with Pete lately.”

“I know, that’s why I’m worried.”

“Alright, well, go look for him. But I’m telling you, he’s fine.” Gerard didn’t hear him as he started as quick pace to the other side of the bus lot. Why Mikey would be over with the guys from Fall Out Boy he had no idea, it wasn’t that Gerard didn’t like them, they just never really hung out with each other. Although, now that Gerard thought about it, Mikey had seemed a little distracted and he had disappeared multiple times since the festival had begun, but not for this long. Mikey was usually only gone for a few hours, never all night, never this long. For all Gerard knew, his brother could be in serious trouble. All he could think of was that he was with Pete. Mikey had become good friends with Pete, it was a little shocking, Gerard liked the guy plenty but he never pictured Pete and his brother as close friends. Gerard made it over to the Fall Out Boy bus in record time and almost ran right into Patrick

“Patrick!”

“Gerard? What are you doing over here?” Patrick looked as if he had just woken up, which, given that it was before 10, he probably had.

“I can’t find Mikey and Ray said he might be over here.”

“Yeah, I think he’s in with Pete. He came over last night, after your last set and I don’t think he really left.”

“But he’s okay?” Gerard was slowly edging his way closer to the bus entrance.

“Oh yeah.”

“Okay.” and Gerard turned and all but sprinted onto the bus.

Once he stepped on he moved straight for the back, towards the bunks and the spare room. Gerard only made it part way down the aisle before he stopped to avoid running into a leg that was coming from a bunk at hip-level and taking up half the aisle. Gerard leaned down and almost screamed when he saw who was in the bunk. Mikey and Pete were lying together in just their underwear, hickeys dotting their skin and their hair sticking in hundreds of different directions. Gerard stared as they detached from what seemed to have been a passionate kiss and the huge, near black bruise on Mikey’s throat came into view.   
“Oh my god, what happened to you? Were you attacked?”  

“Gerard!” Mikey jerked at Gerard’s voice and smacked his head into the ceiling of the bunk above them, “God, Gerard what are you doing here?”

“I thought something had happened to you! Did he hurt you?”

“Who? Pete?” Mikey looked down at Pete, his voice and eyes showing a resolute adoration for the man and it went nearly entirely over Gerard’s head. “Pete would never do that, I was just staying here for the night.”

“ _ Only _ the night.” Pete sighed and mouthed at Mikey’s neck, making Mikey groan.

“Yes babe, hold on.” Mikey pushed Pete away and Gerard finally put two and two together.

“Oh my, GOD. OH GOD. You  _ didn’t _ .” Gerard backed away from the bunk.

“Gerard…”

“Your brother makes the most amazing sounds.” Pete said quietly, running a hand along Mikey’s chest.

“No, no. Nonononono.” Gerard sprinted out of the bus, he wasn’t upset that Mikey was with a guy, it was that he was doing it while on tour and with another band member. Gerard went in search of Patrick, finding him around the side of the bus.

“You ever find Mikey?” Patrick said, sitting in the shade behind the bus.

“Yes, and he’s in there with Pete.”

“Yeah, of course he is.”

“He and Pete _ fucked _ though.”

“Hm, now I understand why Pete made us stay outside for a while last night.” Patrick mused to himself.

“You  _ knew _ and you didn’t think to  _ tell  _ me?”

“Am I your girlfriend suddenly? That’s Mikey’s and Pete’s business, not mine.”

“Oh my god. I need a beer.” Gerard turned and started walking away.

“Go have a beer with Frank, or  _ more _ .” Patrick called.

“No! Holy shit.” Gerard had a bad feeling about how today was going to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
